


Dear Tim

by ginnekomiko



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: A deserter finds a note from one of his former comrades.





	

_Dear Tim,_

_Sorry about having to knock you out back on Grog Hill, but you weren’t listening to reason, and you kept firing arrows at Judy, not cool._

_The heretic Ramza saved our lives that day. He really was trying to pass through, and not trying to kill us._

_It may seem as if we were turning our back on you when we joined up with him during that struggle, but being with him was better than being caught by_ _Olan Durai, who would have killed us for deserting._

_Because of what Ramza said, Olan Durai thinks we are dead. We stayed with you in the bushes, we could not risk you coming to._

_Ramza allowed us to leave his numbers with our lives. We willingly gave him our weapons and armor before parting ways. He offered us food and a bed to sleep on._

_We still have to be cautious along the way, but I truly believe we can make it back home._

_Your wife is still waiting for you on that little house on the hill, I’m sure of it._

_Take this potion and tread carefully. I hope we can meet again one day._

_Regards,_

_Devon, the Chemist_

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I always play the Grog Hill level this way. 
> 
> Also, I may write more FF Tactics stuff? We'll see.


End file.
